The Story of the White Wolf
by Star-Spangled Jaguar
Summary: Kid is dearly hurt when the girl he loved most leaves him. Can he overcome his feelings, or will he lose Liz and Patty in his despair? Who is the white wolf? Can she save Lord Death from losing his last battle? Rated T for later violence and language.
1. Leaving the Den

Ylva stared at the clock. It was three in the morning, and she knew she had to leave; it was her destiny. She walked into her daughter's room, and Morana, awoken by the sound of the door, grabbed her bag. Ylva hated to have to subject her child to her fate, but she knew it was necessary. Only females could be witches, and with Lord Death suspicious of her actions, she had no choice but to take her before he did. Morana slipped a note she had written when she packed under her brother's door; he would be safe with their father. After all their preparations had been made, they departed out into the cold, moonless night.

* * *

><p>In witch culture there is a prophecy that reads as follows:<p>

In the battle between good and evil there exists two sides: the Shinigami and the witches. The Shinigami, being much stronger than we, are destined to rule over us as the gods of this realm. On the darkest day, there will be a battle between these two sides, and the member of the wolf clan with the coldest heart will stand against Death as an equal of strength. Only one of these opponents will leave the battle alive…

* * *

><p>Death the Kid walked into the tranquility of his bedroom. Liz and Patty had been harassing him ever since they got home from school that afternoon, and he was happy to be able to have some time to himself. He threw himself down on his bed and let out heavy sigh. No sooner had he closed his eyes and started to drift off that he got a call. He drug himself off his bed and to the mirror.<p>

"Yes, honorable father?" Kid' voice was undeniably agitated at the interruption.

"Kiddo!" Lord Death's tone changed from cheery to concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"I've just had a bad day is all. I wanted to have some time to myself. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to check on you since you've been upset all day, especially at Liz and Patty. What happened?"

"It was something they said," Kid paused. "I don't even think they know it upset me. It's fine really. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, I'll leave you be, but promise me you'll talk to me about it tomorrow." And with that Lord Death disappeared from Kid's mirror.

Kid stared at his reflection. When would he tell them? He couldn't bear much more. He looked at the picture of the Shinigami girl on his desk. Liz and Patty were too much like her. Maybe that's why he loved them so much.


	2. Learning to Hunt

"Ylva? Ylva! YLVA, WAKE UP!" A women's voice was screaming at her from the doorway. "I'm not gonna tell you again!"

Ylva woke with a start when the door slammed closed. She pulled her covers up over her head and moaned. She hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights, but if she didn't get up, her mom would kill her. She could smell breakfast cooking as she got dressed and headed downstairs. She quietly sat down at her place at the table trying not to disrupt any of the adults.

"Child? What took you so long? If my daughter was late getting to the breakfast table she would get a right awful beating!" The matriarch of the family was cheery as ever.

"I'm sorry grandmomma. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about grandpappa's wonderful stories." Ylva got excited just thinking about all the wonderful places her grandfather's stories took her and what fantastic place she'd go tonight.

"Is that so?" Ylva's grandmother glared at her husband who was avoiding the conversation. "Well, luckily for you, we're leaving early. Right after lunch to be precise."

"Momma!" Ylva's mother broke away from her cooking to give a displeased look at her mother. "I thought you guys were going to stay for a whole week. It's only been three days!"

"Well," the entire family was hanging on their dictator's words. "I've decided that I've had enough of you people, and I wanna go back to my lair."

* * *

><p>"Mom," Ylva felt uneasy about her mom bringing her to the alter of the family crypt who's confines scared her even now in her teen years. "I don't understand. If I'm supposed to be starting my training why isn't brother here?"<p>

"That's because only females can be witches. Your brother is learning all he needs to know from your father." Her mother's voice was smooth, but strangely not comforting.

"And what of the males of the witch clans? What is brother learning?"

"They are nothing but means for us to bear children. Your brother is learning how to be a good husband for the witch we pick him to marry." Ylva's mother pointed to a painting of a wolf on the wall. "Now my darling, you will awaken as a wolf like all of the women of this family before you.

* * *

><p>The day when Ylva was introduced to her true identity almost two years prior was still fresh in her mind as well as the initiation ceremony she had just undertook at the same alter before the elder council of her clan. Now she sat alone on the couch with her grandfather.<p>

"Grandfather?" Ylva asked quietly. "I hate to bother you."

"No my darling granddaughter! You could never bother me! What is it that you want?"

"Remember when you came to visit last way back when I was still young? You told me the most wonderful story about a place called Death City and the Shinigami Lord that lived there. You promised to continue that story the next night, but grandmother made you leave. Could you finish it for me?"

"Of course my lovely." Her grandfather took a long pause. "Although I trust by now you realize that it was true."

"Yes, but I want to hear your side. I like your story much better than the one my mom told me that her mom told her. You were there, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was." And so Ylva's grandfather proceeded to tell his granddaughter about the magical school for weapons and meisters and of the prophecy that a member of their clan would bring that all toppling down.


End file.
